In recent years, portable telephones have been multifunctionalized and are equipped with many functions including a TV screen display function, a music playback function, a website display function and the like, as well as a telephone function and an e-mail function.
However, with such a multi-functionalization, the number of operations to be required for a user to activate one desired function (operation mode) has increased more and more, and there has been a problem of deteriorating operability.
Therefore, there have been various proposals such as a portable telephone having a handwriting input function to improve the operability, a telephone including an operation part provided to a hinge section of two housings so that an operation of the operation part enables a search of address information of a communication partner, and the like.